Gone and Back Again
by SiduktiveFlame
Summary: **CHAPTER 4 IS UP** Hithseria,Anna,and Mozenrath help Thema Lahara make the greatest escape ever!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you see here except for Hithseria yeah she's mine! You may use her if you want to in a story as long as you let me read it before you publish it anywhere. You may send those fics to me at blackcat152002@yahoo.com I am not making money off of this in any way. So please don't think I am. Okay, enjoy!  
Gone and Back Again  
  
In the hot sands of the desert a girl...running...almost as if she were running from something, but there was nothing behind her. Now don't be fooled by how she looks. This woman could run faster than you could ever imagine. She could make a whole army fall in one snap, but there was one thing that she was afraid of that she had finally defeated...men. She had such a love for men and what they could offer that her eyes popped out of her head whenever she even got near a man. She had hated her love for the opposite sex but it was so hard to let them go. She had gotten herself into so much trouble with men. Even though she had let it go a long time ago. She was still running from the monsters that she had created! That's where we come in now...seeing her run from what she had brought upon herself but at the same time had let it go. ********************************************************************** In the black sands of a desert kingdom Mozenrath sat on his throne sulking. He was pretty good at that. Yep, he was actually a natural I'd say! He had just received an invitation to a party. Yes...an invitation to a party, say it with me! Ok.Mozenrath had been thinking on this whether to go to the party, or not." I can't believe I'm just sitting here! "He yelled at himself for even thinking he shouldn't go." Why would I ever give up a chance to show off my greatness!?" He slammed down the invitation." That's it" he exclaimed," I'm going!" *********************************************************************** In the city of Mercendail, the girl arrived to a small home in which she could see her family. She walked into the hovel and found nothing but ripped up chairs, torn clothes, broken tables. She ran around the room frantically trying to find someone but in vain, there was no one. She thought all that night about what could have happened but she couldn't think about it any longer. She stood up and walked out of the room with a nasty little plan in her head. She would find out what had happened, and she would kill whoever had carried it out. She ran in the back of her hovel and started to dig with her fingers. She had dug down about 3 feet when she came to a black leather box."Ah"she said as she wiped everything off of the box. *If you come back and I am gone wait for me, if I do not come to you I will leave you this*her fathers voice danced in her head. She had remembered exactly what he had said whenever she had left with her last husband. Her emerald green eyes were swelling with tears from memory of her father."No!"She screamed," I will not let it control me!" She went back inside and put on her belt, she slipped her knife into her boot and through on her cloak. She grabbed the sword from the box and left it opened only to reach back in it and find a jewel, this jewel was to lead her to her true love. She knew it could work some how, but never really cared. She sheathed her sword, put the jewel into her pocket and walked out of the hovel never to return. As Mozenrath walked outside of his citadel he turned around almost ready to go back in, but something in the back of his mind kept edging for him to go. He swung his cape over his head and disappeared. He reappeared in front of the Mercendail gates. " I'm going to regret this," he said to himself.  
  
Please read and review. More to come! 


	2. The Image that had No Name

Mozenrath walked up to the front gates of the city and called up to the guards to let him in. "Who goes there?" asked the guard. "Mozenrath,the lord of the Land of the Black Sands." bellowed Mozenrath. As he said his last words the gates to the city slowly opened. "Mercandail" he exclaimed.  
  
The little girl that had once been was turned into a monster of mass distruction. She slowly walked up to city gates to leave. As she started to walk out she saw a young man walking through the gates. "Wow....." she exclaimed. She walked passed him with a glance and then turned away as he noticed her. She did'nt know what hit her but something told her to stay. She slowly turned around and walked back into the city. " M'Lady are you coming or going?" "I'm staying thank you you may shut the gates now!" she called up to the guard. She turned around just in time to see the young man disappear into the crowd of commoners. Her eyes following his every move. Then she walked off into the crowd all the while staring at the palace. She followed the man in front of her as he walked up to the palace gates. She ran behind a building as he showed the guard his invitation to the party. After he walked in she slowly slid up to guard at the front gate and winked at him and showing off a little bit of skin. He asked what she needed and she told him she was to go to a party but needed a new invitation for her other one was torn to pieces when she ran into a jackle on her way there. He simply opened the gates after she was done. "Thank you." she said. When she finally got into the palace she thought she better dress more suitable for a party. She waved her hand over her body and instantly she was dressed in a black dress that fit her curves comfortably. The dress was sleeveless with a unknown white pattern going down the sides of her dress. Two slits came up her sides all the way to her thigh as she stuck a dagger in her hair for protection in case there came a time for it. Her feet were in clack boots that tied all the way up to her calf. " That's much better!"  
  
As Mozenrath walked into the party a stunning image caught the corner of his eye. A dazzeling young woman gracefully glided into the party as if she was'nt even touching the floor. As she entered every man turned around to gaze at the bueaty that had no name. As her eyes met his he was in front of her in an instant. As he stared into her eyes a feeling of immortality surrounded both of them in an embrace never to be broken.  
Alright guys this is second part of my story i know it probably isnt that giood but hey im not any ann rice! well more to come please read and review flames are welcomed! 


	3. Running from the King

Author's Note-Please note that encouraging reviews are welcomed. Problem- solving reviews are also welcomed, but flames will only be used to roast marshmallows. Thank you! (This is a joke) When last we left our intrepid adventures, Mozenrath and Hithseria were standing face-to-face in the middle of the party room. As Mozenrath stared into Hithseria's deep garnet eyes, he realized that he was in a very public place. Of course, he thought, this would be public... well... to royalty. He had to think quickly on how to cover up his mistake. As he was thinking a slow song began to play. Then it hit him. "May I have this dance, milady?" he asked while holding his hand out to her. "If I can come home with you afterwards." She winked at him while taking his hand. They strolled out to the dance floor together in front of everyone, but after a while they forgot about everyone else as they became engulfed in their own world. *** Lord Kyle watched the young couple as they danced to the beat of the music. "Who is that?" Lord Kyle asked his advisor. "I'm not sure my lord, do you want me to find out?" answered Reenoke, his advisor. "No, just watch her" demanded Lord Kyle. Reenoke nodded subserviently, though his master hardly noticed. Reenoke noted how Lord Kyle's hazel eyes followed the strange couple across the floor, the _expression in them as hard as steel. The rest of his face was motionless; his angular features as rigid as though they had been chiseled from fine marble. His perfectly- groomed copper-colored hair gleamed under the candlelight. *** "May I ask why you have been in my face ever since I walked into this party?" she snapped. "What are you talking about?" he said smoothly. "I've been lost in your eyes." "Well, I'm on a mission right now so..." she said as she pulled away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a dip. "What are you doing?" she whispered menacingly. "I'm not letting go of you until you tell me what kind of mission you're on," he whispered. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the next room. She threw him on the bed and crawled up on top of him. She kissed his lips and told him. "I'm here on account of my father, he was not home when I came back and I have to find out why." She sat up and walked out of the room. *** "Excuse me Milady. I am Lord Kyle. And you are.?" "I am Lady Hithseria" she lied. "Of what city?" he asked suspiciously. Just then Mozenrath walked out of the room behind Hithseria. He had been listening in to the conversation. "She is Lady Hithseria of the Land of the Black Sands... Lord Kyle." Mozenrath said proudly. "Oh yes, Lord Mozenrath I didn't know you had a wife," Kyle exclaimed. "Yes well, I don't get out much I must admit. Do you have a wife Lord Kyle, or is she just the main lady?" He pointed out a young woman sitting by the throne. Lord Kyle turned around to see a woman stealing his crown that had once been sitting upon his throne. She took off as soon as he turned around to see her and he ordered his guards to seize her. "Get her now!" he screamed. "So, we'll just be going now," Mozenrath joked as he grabbed Hithseria's hips. The couple ran out of the room but was careful not to draw to much attention to themselves. *** "Ok, I just wanted to say thanks for that.... but I could have managed it by myself I mean.... I had help," she stated. "Whoa, whoa what? You had help?" he asked, shocked. "Yes, I had help, you know that girl that you thought was his 'main lady?" Yeah, that was my friend," she replied. "Really? Oh, now I get it; you're with a bunch of hypnotic girls that are trying to kill someone, aren't you?" he said sarcastically. "No, it's just me and her.... or should I say Anna, my best friend," she stated enthusiastically. "Ok, well, I will ask you later about this," he said as they ran out of the palace. To be continued. 


	4. The Greatest Escape Ever

Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter of my story I hope you like it!  
Hithseria and Mozenrath had just gotten out of the palace when they heard ruffling on the streets. Mozenrath looked around suspiciously, eyeing every building for the slightest movement. Until he heard someone speaking behind him. "So Hithy.. what's up?" greeted Anna. Mozenrath turned around to see Hithseria talking to a strange woman.  
  
She looked around the same age as Hithseria; she was about the same height too. She had pure white hair with black streaks making her hair seem almost like night and day, one eye was purple while the other was green, she had lightly tanned skin even though he really couldn't tell in the darkness, her face features looked much like Hithseria's only Anna's was wider. Her clothes were almost to the point of ragged but it seemed that she didn't care. Most of her clothing was brown or tan of different shades. She had light studded armor with one necklace that hung past her breasts. The charm on the necklace was one huge diamond bigger than his hand. She was beautiful, but she wasn't really his taste.  
  
Mozenrath's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Hithseria laugh. He looked up and Hithseria turned around and faced him. "Well, this is my friend, Annastrianna Nailo of Daimderial."  
  
Mozenrath gave her a what-are-you-look. "If you want to know, Lord Mozenrath, I am a rogue." stated Anna. "Yes, of course you're a rogue, I knew that" he boasted. He really didn't know that, but don't tell anyone. Hithseria just looked back and forth at each of them for a while. "Ok", sputtered Hithseria,"So Anna, what do you want?" asked Hithseria.  
  
"Well, I was going back to the palace," said Anna. "Why?" asked Hithseria and Mozenrath in unison. "Don't freak on me now, Hithy, I was going to ask you for some help. I have this friend, that you know, and she is one of Lord Kyle's prisoners. I've been thinking." Said Anna. "Oh Allah" Hithseria whispered. "What if you and Mozenrath help her escape?" finished Anna. Hithseria thought about this for a second. "What's your plan?"  
  
Two guards stood at the front door of the palace on the midnight shift. Two women in sexy outfits slid up beside them in a moment. One woman on each guard. The guards stood there staring at the two women in suspicion. "Oh don't be so uptight" one of the women said. "Yeah you know you would like to get under these robes," the other woman seductively whispered. As the two women mesmerized the two guards, a dark figure ran into the palace. The two women were aware of this and they pulled out two bottles from behind their backs. In a flash the two guards were on the floor knocked out. "Dorks" Hithseria mocked as she threw off her hood. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Hithy!" Anna joked.  
  
As they crept around in the dark hallways of the palace. "Boo!" Mozenrath ran around the corner. "Oh shit!" Anna yelled. "Fuck!" Hithseria screamed. "Man Mozenrath you suck at scaring people! I wasn't scared one bit!" Anna stuttered out. Both Mozenrath and Hithseria started cracking up. "What?" asked Anna? They just kept on laughing.  
  
"Fine don't tell me!" screamed Anna. "I'm going on with the plan now" said Anna. "Ok Mozenrath, you know what to do" Hithseria stated still snickering about Anna's comment. "Yeah.. sure" Mozenrath watched as the two girls jolted up the hallway. They rounded the corner and then Mozenrath saw a flash of magic from their position. He quickly ran up to their hiding place to see what was happening.  
  
He turned the corner and Hithseria grabbed him and pulled him close. "Don't try to go anywhere I'm naked behind you. Give me your cape." Mozenrath handed her his cape and she took it. She rapped it around her tightly then said a few words of magic. Both, Anna and Hithseria, were clothed in magically made outfits. Anna's was one long, flowing gown. Her neck on the dress was a "V" neck going all the way down to her abdomen, while being stringed through with a long white piece of yarn. Then Mozenrath turned his attention to Hithseria. She had on a two-piece gown. Her top was sleeveless, black with white string lacing the two pieces together. Her skirt was long as it touched the ground it was black with white trim at the bottom and around the waist. The skirt had slips all the way up her thighs.  
  
"You like?" Hithseria asked Mozenrath while turning around. "Yes, you look dazzling!" Mozenrath answered. Hithseria turned around to look at her butt in the mirror. Mozenrath just stared at her. ~She's beautiful~ Mozenrath thought. "I don't think it's skimpy enough." Hithseria stated calmly. "Oh shut up," Anna said. "Well mine has to be skimpy, if it's not he won't like me." Hithseria yelled. "So! He can just have me then!" screamed Anna. "Ok and I get Mozenrath," said Hithseria swinging her leg around Mozenrath's waist and holding onto his neck. She then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Anna saw this and she just cracked up thinking it was a joke. It wasn't because right after she kissed him on the cheek she kissed him again. Only this time it was on his lips. She kissed him light, but passionate. His reaction to this was to grab her leg with one arm while holding her waist with the other. He kissed her back passionately, and when Anna saw some tongue she just froze. Mozenrath let go of her leg and pushed her up against the wall. Hithseria whimpered a little after hitting the wall, but quickly recovered. "Ok I'm breaking you two up!" Anna stated unsure if she should break them up or just let them keep kissing. Anna ran up to the two and grabbed Hithseria by the arm and pulled her away from Mozenrath. As Anna dragged Hithseria along, they kept their gaze steady. "Come on Hithy we got work to do." Anna said. Hithseria finally turned around and took off with Anna.  
  
Mozenrath watched as she ran around the corner.  
  
As the two girls rounded the corner they ran into a guard. The guard eyed the girls, but was careful not to frighten them. He liked these girls, but he never had seen them before. Anna could sense his attraction and pushed Hithseria onto him, making both of them fall down. "Well hello there! What are you two lovely ladies doing in the hallways so late at night?" he asked. Hithseria didn't know what to say until Anna kicked her. Hithseria slowly stood up in front of the guard. "We were just looking for the King" Hithseria calmly answered. "Well the King is asleep, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you two ladies came to see him." the guard suggested, "He's right down the hall to your left." "Thanks" Anna said as they passed him by.  
  
Anna and Hithseria giggled and whispered. "Ok to the left" Anna said as Hithseria walked to the right after seeing Mozenrath on the other side of the hall. He was following her.. watching her. That was ok to her, she liked him and he knew that. "To the left! Not the right!" Anna screamed as she grabbed Hithseria by the arm and pulled her across the hallway.  
  
Lord Kyle was asleep when he heard Anna screaming at Hithseria. He sat up quickly. He slipped on his robe and ran out the door. Right as he came running out his door he ran into two women. "Hi Lord Kyle how are you doing?" asked Anna. "Who are you two?" he asked. "I'm Anna and this is.." "Lady Hithseria"he interrupted, bowing in front of her. Hithseria grabbed his collar and pushed him into his room. Anna followed close behind. "Now this is getting good!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing Hithseria?" "Lord Kyle I can't keep away from you any longer I don't want Mozenrath I want you!" Hithseria lied, but it was part of the plan. "Oh really?" Lord Kyle asked, intrigued by her assertiveness.. and the other woman. "Then why don't both of you two lovely ladies accompany me in my red room." he suggested as he walked out his door with one woman on each arm. "Of course we would" Anna said. "I think me and you will get along just fine, honey" he exclaimed. "Oh yes, but before we go there how about we see your whole palace starting with the dungeon, can we?" asked Hithseria. "Why would you want to see the dungeon?" asked Lord Kyle. "Well, you see we like dark, grungy, dirty things and we just wanted to see your dungeon." Anna said as she noticed how wrong that just sounded. Hithseria elbowed her for it too, telling her that she probably should have let Hithseria handle the question, but it was too late now. "Well girls, if you really want to" Lord Kyle said.  
  
As Lord Kyle walked the two girls down the hallway to the dungeon Mozenrath was following right behind them, slipping around in the dark shadows of the night beside and behind them. Hithseria was aware of every move Mozenrath made. She almost had a connection of some sort with him. She didn't know what it was, but she figured it might have had something to do with the fact that she was a sorceress while he was a sorcerer.  
  
She shrugged the thought away and kept playing along. When she finally came back to reality Anna was flirting with the king, as usual.  
  
Mozenrath watched as the two girls were escorted down the hallway. He carefully examined every inch of Hithseria's body. Her feet that were not dainty, which he liked, and they were about the same size as his. Her legs were graceful and long. Her hips were nice, big, round, pretty much the way he liked them. And her hair, so long and dark. It had its waves, but other than that it was pretty straight. Her hair was midnight black, and when put in the right light it almost shined a blue color. She was beautiful from front and back.  
  
As they rounded a corner at the end of the hallway downstairs Lord Kyle said, "Ok girls, here we are!" Hithseria elbowed Anna. As Anna turned around to see what she wanted they heard a crash. Everyone turned around, including Lord Kyle. They didn't see anything suspicious except for a cellar door that was swinging open. Lord Kyle cautiously stepped towards the ajar door to inspect everything. He then noticed that the prisoner was gone. Thema Lahara had disappeared, this had all been a plot set up by those two girls. He turned around only to see Hithseria, Anna, Lord Mozenrath, and Thema Lahara staring at him. Lord Kyle finally came to his senses and called "Guards!" "Good bye Lord Kyle I hope you find other good prisoners!" bellowed Thema. "See ya, dork!" yelled Hithseria. "Yeah see ya! And heres your crown back!" Anna sarcastically said as she threw it at his head. He quickly dodged it, but it banged into the cell bars behind him.  
  
Before Lord Kyle could say anything he transported by magic into Thema's old cell. He stood behind the bars holding onto them tightly as he surged with anger.  
  
"So you like my girls, Lord Kyle?" Mozenrath asked sarcastically. "What?" Lord Kyle asked. "Their a real riot when it comes to having fun! I'm sure you know what I mean! Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I got to go! Buh bye!" exclaimed Mozenrath.  
  
Please read and review more to come.. 


End file.
